


you’re as sweet as chocolate (and i don’t like candy, but i think i like you)

by pockethans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, crack elements cause u kno, im back on my cafes bs ;;;, jisung is a disaster, tags will be added later cause im posting this @ school, thats it. thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockethans/pseuds/pockethans
Summary: in which jisung runs into an angel(felix would argue that he’s not an angel, but in jisung’s eyes, he most definitely is)





	you’re as sweet as chocolate (and i don’t like candy, but i think i like you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyengold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyengold/gifts).

> happy birthday [@hyengold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyengold/pseuds/hyengold)! this is going up later than i had intended for it to (an hour before midnight for you, but its still early enough for me so :))but i wanted to wait until the morning so i had another chance to look over it before i posted it. i’m not too proud of it ngl but i really do hope you enjoy it! you’re my best friend and i love you lots— i’m so incredibly glad i met you and i can’t believe you’re old now ;0 i hope your day went well and i hope this is a good end to your bday 💖 here’s over 4k of minsung just for you skshks i hope you enjoy

Jisung, just like all the other suffering college students in the world, relies heavily on the nearby cafe for his daily caffeine fix. Sure, it’s cheaper to make coffee at his apartment, but on the downside, it costs a kidney (at least) to buy a coffee maker, not to mention that neither he nor his roommate know how to actually _ work _one. He could always turn to instant coffee, but he’s convinced that the powder is the number two mistake of all mankind (the number one mistake is taxes) and he refuses to let the cursed powder anywhere near him or Felix.

Thus, their daily runs to the nearby Starbucks were born. They took turns ordering for the two of them and delivering the coffee to the other as soon as they got to class. It’s a bit expensive, but they’re more than used to the not-quite-worth-the-price coffee the place offers. And it keeps them awake during their lectures, so who’s the real winner here?

(Starbucks is, because they’re the ones getting their money. But Jisung feels like a damn winner every time he completes an essay before the due date, and it’s all thanks to the too-many caffeine loaded drinks he consumes.)

Apparently, though, it isn’t enough money, because Jisung learns one particularly chilly day that the Starbucks closest to the school had shut down.

“But doesn’t like… every kid at our school go there? How’d they manage to shut down?” Jisung leans back in his chair as he observes Felix, who had broken the news to him just minutes ago, sitting on his bed playing some game on his phone.

He shrugs. “Apparently people have been going to other places. I guess they didn’t think the coffee was worth the price.”

Jisung nods in understanding. “That’s fair. Maybe we should’ve done that.” He scrunches up his nose. “Now we have to find another place to get coffee from.”

Felix looks up from his phone with a smirk. “I mean, we could always buy some instant coffee-”

“Absolutely not,” Jisung cuts him off, narrowing his eyes, “there will be no instant coffee in this house.” When Felix sticks his tongue out, Jisung only narrows his eyes further until the blonde caves. 

“Fine then.”

And so, their mission begins. They research every cafe within a three mile radius from their campus and split the locations evenly. They try the coffee and report back to each other.

JIsung stands in front of Hero’s Coffee, a small, quaint cafe nestled in between a furniture store and a Lush. He remembers Felix telling him that he has a friend who works here, and he’s overheard classmates talking about it. Supposedly, they’re supposed to have really delicious coffee and even more delicious specialty drinks.

It’s the last cafe on his list, and if he’s being honest, he’s almost sad that their mission is coming to an end. Almost, because some of the coffee he’s tried have been… well, less than spectacular.

Based on what Felix had been telling him, it didn’t sound like he was having much luck either. Jisung hopes that this cafe is the one. He inhales and pushes the door open.

He’s greeted by the jingling doorbell and a line of people that’s so long it curves, stopping just shy of the entryway. And really, he should’ve seen that coming, considering all of the praises he’s overheard about this place. He sighs. At least he has time to decide what to order.

Jisung scans the menu, considering whether or not he should branch out and try something new. This cafe has some signature drinks that he hasn’t seen anywhere else, and as tempting as he is to try them, he’s kind of hesitant to try something new. It’s hard to judge a drink if this is the only place he’s ever had it. Eventually, he settles on his usual americano.

The person in front of him finishes up and steps away from the register, and Jisung walks up, opening his mouth to order, only for the words to die on the tip of his tongue as soon as he sees the cashier.

Because the cashier is, hands down, the prettiest person he’s ever seen, and he’s seen himself in a mirror multiple times.

The cashier has dark blue hair-- Jisung’s briefly reminded of the time he had dyed his hair dark blue back in high school, and while he had thought he’d pulled it off pretty well, this guy absolutely kills it-- dark brown eyes that seem to sparkle under the lighting of the cafe, a pretty nose and even prettier lips that Jisung kind of wants to pepper with kisses. He looks like he’s been sculpted by the gods. Scratch that, he looks like a literal god.

This isn’t the first time Jisung’s waxed poetics over a random stranger, but it’s the first time he’s gotten so incredibly tongue tied that he can’t even do something as simple as ordering a coffee. The cashier raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow as Jisung stands there, gaping.

“Are you gonna order?” He asks, and his voice is perfectly suited for the rest of him, beautiful and clear. It washes over him like a river would on a hot summer day and Jisung involuntarily shivers. 

“I- uh- well-” Oh god, he’s never been more embarrassed in his whole life. He knows his face is bright red, and he averts his gaze to the floor so that he doesn’t have to deal with the judging gaze the cashier is probably giving him. Maybe if he wishes hard enough, the floor will cave in and swallow him whole.

(If he looks back at the cashier, he’d see that he looks more amused than anything, if not a bit concerned. But of course, Jisung’s a coward, so he keeps his eyes firmly planted on the lovely wood panels of the cafe. They’re a nice, earthy, brown color.)

“I guess you haven’t quite decided what to order?” Jisung opens his mouth to protest, because he knows exactly what he wants. An americano. Preferably with the pretty cashier’s number written on the cup. But before he can say anything, the cashier continues on. “I can recommend you something, if you want?”

Jisung didn’t think angels existed until he met this boy.

Wordlessly, he nods, because dammit, he’d been considering trying something new anyways, hadn’t he? He might as well go through with it.

He looks up just in time to see a brilliant smile cross the cashier’s face, and Jisung almost jerks his head back down to the floor. He opts to stare at the cash register instead.

“Hot chocolate. We put marshmallows and whipped cream on it, chocolate flakes on top, and a candy cane stick. It’s nothing special, but it’s perfect for this sort of weather.” He gestures to the window and the cold outdoors with a laugh. “Would that be alright?”

Jisung still doesn’t quite trust his voice, so he nods again.

“Awesome! That’ll be $3.67! I hope you enjoy it!”

Jisung hands over a five dollar bill, gets his change, and promptly scurries over to his usual table.

It’s not until he’s sitting down that he realizes he doesn’t even like chocolate.

* * *

“Is that a hot chocolate?”

Jisung nods bashfully, setting the cup down in front of Felix, who picks it up and tentatively sips it. As soon as the liquid hits his mouth, his eyes light up.

“Holy shit, Chan wasn’t lying when he said their cocoa was the best.” He stares at the cup in disbelief, before practically shoving it into Jisung’s hands. “Listen man, I know you don’t like chocolate, but you _ have _to try this.”

Jisung eyes the cup warily, averting his gaze from it to stare at Felix. Damn right he doesn’t like chocolate. There’s just something about the sugary taste of it that he doesn’t favor. Frankly, he doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth in general, with the exception of his probably unhealthy addiction to cheesecake.

But Felix is looking at him like he’s Santa Claus on Christmas Eve, and this point, he’s afraid that if he doesn’t take the cup, Felix will _ drop _it, and then that’ll be $3.67 down the drain. Or rather, on the floor. So, he relents and hesitantly takes the cup and a tentative sip.

Warm chocolate immediately floods his mouth; there’s a hint of mintiness from the candy cane and a creaminess from the whipped cream. It’s horribly sweet, but it’s not the most unpleasant thing he’s ever had to drink. He grimaces.

“It’s not bad,” he says simply. He shoves the cup back into Felix’s hands, who takes it without hesitation. “You can have it though.”

Felix just gives him a knowing grin, one that Jisung replies to with a raised eyebrow. He brings the cup back to his lips. “Why’d you get it though? I thought we were judging coffee. And you don’t like sweets anyways.” 

And there it is. He had been dreading telling Felix the story. He has pride to maintain after all. “Yeah, well,” Jisung fidgets with his sweater cuff. “The barista recommended it.”

“Oh?” Felix raises an eyebrow. “Why’d you accept the recommendation though?” He asks, before taking a sip.

“Because,” Jisung can’t help but whine slightly; just thinking about how he made a fool of himself makes him want to hide under the covers of his bed for all of eternity, “he was really hot.”

Felix chokes on the cocoa.

Jisung’s torn between making sure his friend isn’t _ dying _, and laughing at his misfortune. He, effectively, settles for the latter. Felix glares at him in between his coughs.

“Fuck off,” he coughs out, “I should be the one laughing at _ you _.”

And Felix has a point. Jisung’s pretty sure that if he hadn’t been mid-sip when Jisung had mentioned how attractive the barista had been, he would’ve laughed. Nonetheless, he pouts. “No, you should be _ helping _ me. Hot barista probably thinks I’m a dumbass.”

Much to Jisung’s dismay, all Felix does is reply with a deadpan, “I mean, would he be wrong?”

His pout deepens. “C’mon man, help me out here!”

“How am I supposed to help? Does it look like I’m an expert at romance?”

A blush coats his cheeks. That’s not what this is, is it? Sure, he held up a line of people at a popular coffee shop because he was too busy writing a novel about how the cashier was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. But that could hardly be considered _ romance _. “There’s no romance,” he crosses his arms, “Romance who? I don’t know her.”

“You literally _ just _called the barista hot.”

“So?” Jisung huffs. “I’m not blind, I know a good-looking person when I see one.”

Felix slowly sips the drink.

Jisung cracks.

“Okay _ fine. _Maybe I want the barista’s number. Maybe I want to get to know him better. Maybe-“

“Maybe you want him to be your boyfriend?” Felix (not so) helpfully supplies, and with a groan, Jisung lets his head fall onto the table.

“You‘re not helping!” 

“Listen man, I don’t know what to tell you.” Jisung doesn’t move his head, but he knows Felix is shrugging. “We’ll make the cafe our regular place, especially if their coffee is as good as their cocoa. Next time you go, just ask for hot barista’s number.”

Jisung hadn’t quite considered the possibility that they’d _ return _to the cafe. He hadn’t been assuming their drinks were bad, per say, but he had been under the assumption that a different cafe would take the place of their old Starbucks. Now that he knows for a fact that he’ll eventually return to Hero’s Coffee, he’s almost dreading it. He doesn’t want to run into hot barista after what had happened earlier today.

To put it simply, Jisung is screwed.

* * *

Jisung’s convinced that if he shows up to the cafe with a fake mustache, hot barista won’t recognize it’s him. Hell, will hot barista even _ remember _ him? It had only been a week since his first visit, and he’s sure hot barista has dealt with hundreds of customers since then.

“Jisung, I swear to God,” Felix grumbles. He crosses his arms and stands in front of the door, blocking Jisung from being able to leave.

“God is dead,” Jisung replies evenly as he adjusts his mustache.

“You will not go out in that mustache.”

He narrows his eyes. “Try and stop me.”

Felix, predictably, manages to stop him. In the end, he manages to get away with a mask on his face and a hood covering the top of his head. Felix still thinks it’s pointless, but Jisung begs to differ. It’s better to be safe than sorry, as he always says.

“You never say that.” Felix had pointed out as the two were leaving the apartment.

“I do now.” He runs ahead of Felix, ignoring the others sigh of indignation. “Now come on! I’m cold!”

“We _ just _left the apartment-”

The ten minute walk is filled with various shouts, yells, and laughs, and somehow, they have an impromptu snowball fight along the way. By the time they make it to the door of Hero’s Coffee, there’s snow clinging to their jackets, and both Jisung’s hood and Felix’s beanie are skewed on their heads.

The line is even longer than last time- Jisung supposes that makes sense, considering it hadn’t actually _ snowed _when he had been here last week. They’re forced to wait outside for another few minutes until the line shortens enough for them to squeeze inside. Jisung wraps his arms around himself and shivers.

“Maybe we should’ve have done that snowball fight,” he grumbles as a particularly chilly gust of wind blows past them.

“You’re just salty because you lost.” Felix replies with a grin, but Jisung can tell he’s cold as well by the way he buries his face into his scarf.

After what feels like an eternity, but is really no more than five minutes, they manage to worm their way into the cafe. It’s so much warmer inside; the heat hugs Jisung like a blanket, and he can finally feel his nose again.

“Thank god,” Felix mutters under his breath, quietly enough so that only Jisung can hear it, and he barks out a laugh in return.

“I think I’m gonna do a flat white,” Jisung muses out loud as he looks over the menu, “what about you?”

Felix hums, and Jisung has a feeling he’s facing a similar dilemma to the one he had dealt with last time. “I kind of want the cocoa again, but their white chocolate mocha sounds good.”

He nods. “Well, you’ve got time.” He gestures to the several people ahead of them. “If you can’t figure it out, just flip a coin.”

And really, when he had said they had time, he meant they had _ time _. They probably spend another almost ten minutes waiting to actually get to the counter to order, and Jisung realizes that if the cafe is always this busy, they might not be able to make it their regular location.

Between the walk and waiting to order, it’s already been almost half an hour. How long will they have to wait for the drinks to be made? And taking into account the trek from here to his and Felix’s first class…

He’ll have to wake up an hour earlier, probably. And he needs every minute of sleep he can get. Psychology doesn’t go easy on him.

Maybe he can convince Felix to get up earlier.

“Hey, Sung.” Felix nudges his arm and promptly snaps him out of his mental math. “Is that the hot cashier you’ve been talking about?”

Now that they’re closer to the front of the line, Jisung can clearly see who’s manning the register. Suddenly, he feels nervous, for some reason. Is the mere thought of one hot boy enough to send his heart into cardiac arrest? Apparently.

He peers over the shoulder of the woman in front of him and sees… not hot barista. The boy standing there is attractive, definitely, but it’s not the blue-haired angel he had spoken to before.

And he finds himself disappointed when he realizes that it isn’t. He shakes his head.

“Nope. But hey,” he wiggles his eyebrows, “you must think he looks good if you felt the need to ask.”

The blush that coats Felix’s cheeks tells him that he’s exactly right. “No, I don’t.” He mumbles. “He’s not hot.”

“Right…” Jisung narrows his eyes. “And I’m straight.”

Felix grumbles, but doesn’t make any move to argue further. Checkmate.

They get to the front of the line and Jisung glances at the cashier’s nametag. _ Changbin _, it reads in swirly letters. Jisung wiggles his eyebrows again at Felix, before he turns to the cashier. He pulls down the mask and recites their order.

“Will that be all?” Changbin asks, and his voice is rough like stones grinding together, so unlike the crisp voice of the angel from before. It’s sort of hot though, and if he weren’t totally not-fixated on hot barista, maybe he’d find himself waxing poetics about this guy instead.

He hopes Felix is going through the same torture he did before.

“Yep,” he says with a small smile. The frown on Changbin’s face remains.

“That’ll be $7.34.”

No ‘hope you enjoy’ or ‘they’ll be just a few’. Jisung wonders if Changbin’s extremely good looks make up for his less than enthusiastic personality. He nudges Felix to pay, since he had essentially bought him a drink last time, and with a pout, Felix hands over the money.

Their hands briefly touch, and Jisung’s pretty sure he’s found himself in the middle of a romcom. The best part? He’s pretty sure there’s the faintest hint of a blush coating Changbin’s cheeks too.

As soon as they slide into a booth, Jisung leans over the table with a grin. “Dude. You _ have _to get Changbin’s number.”

“Who?” Felix responds, dazed. “Oh wait.”

“You disaster gay.” Jisung rolls his eyes. “He’s clearly interested. You gotta ask him for it.”

“No way.” Felix shakes his head. “I’m not going to make a fool out of myself in front of a hot guy. Unlike a certain someone.”

“First of all, low blow man.” Jisung pouts. “Second of all, you were as red as a tomato.” He points out. “You’ve already made a lasting impression on him.”

Felix groans and hits his head on the table.

“Oh how the turns have tabled,” Jisung whispers with a shit eating grin.

At that moment, the barista decides to save Felix any further embarrassment by calling out their order. Felix doesn’t move to get up.

“You get them,” he groans, “I paid. And I don’t wanna get up.”

Jisung huffs, but he doesn’t complain because Felix has a point (about paying, not being lazy). He makes his way to the counter and sees their drinks sitting. With a faint smile, he picks them up.

Then he glances up, and nearly drops them.

Because hot barista is standing right in front of him making drinks. His hair is as beautiful as he remembers, and he’s entirely focused on the beverage he’s brewing, tongue sticking out as he works the coffee grinder.

And then he looks up and makes eye contact with Jisung, gives him a small half-smile, and proceeds to melt Jisung’s insides to a putty. Jisung opens his mouth, as if to call out “hello”, but he closes it and instead opts for a smile in return. He spins back around to walk to the table before he can do anything horribly idiotic.

And that’s when he realizes he didn’t have his mask on. _ Or _his hood.

God dammit.

Felix must know something’s up when Jisung gets back to the table, because he worriedly furrows his eyebrows. “Did something happen? Do I need to fight someone?”

“No, no,” Jisung reassures as he sets what he assumes is the white chocolate mocha in front of his friend. He collapses into his seat and sighs. “It’s just- I saw hot barista.”

Immediately, Felix’s concern is replaced with excitement. “Where? Where where where?” He leans over the table to stare at where Jisung had been standing a few minutes ago. “Where is he?”

Jisung can’t help but roll his eyes. “With how excited you are, I would think you’re the one with the crush.”

Felix glares at him. “Shut up,” he says with a pout, “just point him out.”

Jisung scoffs, but he turns back towards the kitchen to do just that. Only, now, he can’t spot the blue-haired boy. He frowns and glances around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the not-so-familiar hair, but he can’t. He looks back at Felix, who looks just as confused as he feels.

“I can’t see him,” he says, and he shouldn’t sound so disappointed, because hadn’t he just been complaining about showing Felix hot barista? But here he is, feeling as disappointed as he sounds. He shrugs and continues. “Maybe he went on break. If I see him on the way out, I’ll show you.”

Felix looks vaguely suspicious, like he’s trying to figure out if Jisung is telling the truth or not (which he’s mildly offended by, because when has he not told the truth?), but he thankfully doesn’t comment on the matter any further. He instead picks up his drink, and Jisung takes that as a sign to grab his as well. As he cradles the warm cup in his hands, he catches the faintest whiff of coffee, and he can’t help but smile.

He and Felix chat amicably, about classes and family and various mundane things, as if they don’t live together. Felix is halfway through an Overwatch story that Jisung is definitely heard before when someone shuffles up to their table.

“And then I yelled at the other dude to “fuck off” and he-“

“That doesn’t sound like a very nice thing to say,” the newcomer speaks up, and Jisung chokes on his coffee because _ he knows that voice. _

He slowly glances up and, sure enough, hot barista is standing at their table in all his glory. He, oddly enough, has his nametag on, meaning Jisung’s theory of him being on break was probably wrong. But that’s the least of his worries because the tag reads _ Minho _ and Jisung finally, _ finally _has a name for the pretty angel.

Felix spares Minho one singular glance before he continues. “Yes, well, the bitch deserved it. Now lemme finish. He decided it would be a great idea to-“

“Lix,” Jisung throws Felix a Look, “not everyone wants to hear your Overwitch stories-“

“It’s _ Overwatch _!” Felix corrects with a scandalized gasp. Jisung shrugs. He knows that; it doesn’t mean Felix has to know.

“Potato, potahto. My point is, you’re embarrassing yourself in front of one of the people that work here.”

Realization seems to dawn on Felix, and he turns to Minho with a sheepish smile. The barista’s eyebrows are quirked up, and he looks entirely amused. 

“Sorry. Er-“ Felix furrows his eyebrows. “Were you just gonna ask if we needed anything? Cause I think we’re fine.”

Minho shakes his head. “I wanted to ask you something, actually.” The amused expression is replaced by a teasing grin, and Jisung only has a few brief seconds to appreciate how pretty he looks before he drops a bomb on the table. “Are you the person who made Changbin blush like a little girl?”

Felix’s face immediately turns bright red, certainly not surprising to Jisung and, judging by the way Minho’s smile doesn’t falter, not to him either. “Wh-who’s Changbin?” He stutters out in what is probably a futile attempt to save his ass. Jisung joins Minho in on the teasing.

“He probably is,” he replies for the freckled boy, “why do you ask?”

“Changbin wants your number, but he’s a coward, so he sent me here instead. He thinks your cute.” Minho stage-whispers to Felix, and another blush erupts onto his face as he lets out a squeak. Jisung’s forgone the teasing in exchange for laughter that shakes his whole body. He’s having a field day.

“I- he- what?” He stammers, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Jisung laughs harder.

“If you’re not interested, that’s fine. But judging by your face, I’m pretty sure you are.”

“He is.” Jisung answers for him when he makes no move to respond. “I think you broke him, so I’ll write it down for you.”

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Minho has both Felix and Jisung’s numbers written down, and Jisung’s got one hot barista listed in his contacts.

(“Hey, I never said Felix was the only one that’s cute,” Minho says casually as he puts his number into Jisung’s phone, causing the latter to sputter as Felix cackled. “You’re the one who ordered the cocoa that one time, right? How was it?”

“Uh, about that…”)

Jisung glances down at his pocket, where he knows his phone and Minho’s number are safely stored. They’d just left the cafe, but he finds himself already wanting to go back and savor the warm and cozy atmosphere. Maybe drink a cup of coffee, or try one of their specialty drinks. Minho had mentioned that they have a cheesecake on the menu after Felix had let him in on his love for the particular dessert. He doesn’t know how he didn’t see it the first time he went, but alas. He supposes it’s just another reason to go back.

“Oh by the way,” Jisung nonchalantly says as the two of them are walking up the stairs back to their apartment. “Minho is hot barista.”

“Minho is _ what?! _”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the abrupt ending fdsjklfds- thank you for reading~


End file.
